


Through Glass

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Complicated Relationships, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Adachi Tohru, Post-Canon, References to P4: Arena Ultimax, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Maybe Souji was a little taller than when he last saw him, or maybe Adachi just felt smaller.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Seta Souji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43
Collections: pine4pine 2020





	Through Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricket_aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricket_aria/gifts).



Adachi leaned back in his chair, adjusting until he found a position that didn't aggravate his latest injuries, but also didn't make him look too prone, too _vulnerable._ It was a fine balancing act, especially where his visitor was concerned. Souji was the second visitor he'd had since his incarceration, not counting the various attorneys and psychiatrists. The first, naturally, had been soft-hearted old Dojima-san, and that had been _awkward._ What did you even say to someone whose kid you almost got killed? At first there hadn't been much that Adachi regretted, but Nanako getting hurt had never been part of the plan. He was still subjected to the odd 'interrogation' now and then, but they'd become less frequent since Dojima's visit. He wondered what kind of lasting effect _Souji's_ visit might have.

They'd made him wait long enough, but at least he had a good view when Souji walked in. Same smile, same slick silver hair and eyes that saw right through him. Maybe he was a little taller than when he last saw him, or maybe Adachi just felt smaller. He could sit and kid himself that it was because of the pane of glass between them or the fact that Souji's chair wasn't as low down as his, but Adachi was done with lies - well, to himself anyway. Which _kind of_ included Souji. Looking at the guy was like looking into one of those weird funhouse mirrors and seeing your distorted reflection. He'd spent a long while wanting to kill Souji, and wanting to fuck him. Not in that order - he might be a convicted murderer, but he wasn't some kind of _deviant._

It was...complicated.

Adachi couldn't exactly recall when it was he'd started fantasising about Souji, only that he'd gone from thinking about him _a lot_ to thinking about him _like that._ In some prisons they didn't put so much distance between visitors and inmates and, if he was careful about it, he might have been able to reach under the table and slide up Souji's thigh. As it was, all Adachi had was his words, and he was damn well going to use them. He'd waited too long _not_ to.

As usual, Souji beat him to it.

"Hello, Adachi-san." Now that he looked at him, Souji had something of that eager-to-please college freshman look. The absolute _dumbass._

"Souji-kun." He leaned forward, enough that he could see his breath on the glass. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Souji just smiled that familiar, infuriating smile of his.

"Do I need a reason to visit an old friend?"

"An old _friend?_ Who is he? Or she - I remember you being a bit of a ladies' man." Souji covered his mouth as he laughed, quicksilver eyes twinkling with _something._

"I...um, don't think anyone would describe me that way." Adachi raised an eyebrow as he caught his meaning. _Interesting._ Well, he supposed he could play along.

"Hanamura then? The two of you were practically joined at the hip. Or," he grinned, "perhaps it's Tatsumi. I mean, I've _seen_ his biceps…I couldn't exactly blame you." Souji flushed, but held his gaze.

"You _have_ missed me, Adachi-san. You've missed having someone to play your little games with." It was true. Even the other inmates were boring as hell, and they weren't exactly much to look at.

"Don't flatter yourself, kid. You're just a pretty face." Souji sighed.

"Ah, so that's your type?" He leaned towards Adachi, and this time it was his breath fogging up the glass as he whispered: "If I'd have known I'd have worn more make-up." Presented with this image, Adachi felt his prick pressing uncomfortably against his thigh. It really had been far too long if that was all it took. "Would you like that, Adachi-san?" He ignored the silent guard watching over them and slipped his hand between his legs to stroke himself through his pants. Not enough to get himself off or anything. Just to feel _something_ beyond an uncomfortable, pulsing frustration.

"Yeah, maybe I missed you a bit. What about it?"

"I planned on visiting you last summer, you know," Souji practically purred, raising his fingers to the glass, "but your letter sounded so...final."

"I figured 'goodbye' worked better than 'take it sleazy'." Souji chuckled.

"Either would work for me, really. I'm a pretty...flexible guy." Adachi swallowed, refusing to take the bait.

"I know, I've seen you with a katana, remember?" Damn, he missed those days. It was strange. He'd been miserable in Inaba, and with his career, but he'd felt so _alive_ during that fight. Whenever he was with Souji, really. Even when the kid had been following him around for months like a forlorn little puppy, finding new excuses to bother him when he was slacking off work in Junes, or deliberately brushing Adachi's fingers when he passed the salt across the Dojimas' table or offering to _cook_ for him. Pathetic...and yet it had crossed Adachi's mind, more than once, that maybe _he_ was the real dumbass here. After all, Souji was the one on the other side of the glass. "So what _are_ you doing here, anyway?"

"I already told you," Souji said mildly, fingertips still resting against the transparent barrier between them as his expression turned serious, "that I came to see an old friend. I _was_ your friend, wasn't I, Adachi-san?" It would have been so easy for him to have said no, even as he recognised his own yearning in Souji's eyes. But that phase of the game was over, and now the rules had changed. _He_ was changing.

"Yeah. Yeah, you were," he choked. He didn't add 'a friend I also sometimes wanted to kill or fuck' because while he didn't exactly have a benchmark to go on, he was pretty sure that was a little _too_ honest, even for someone you'd formed a weird, otherworldly connection with. Unless they _asked,_ which Souji hadn't. Even after their uneasy alliance during the P-1 Climax fiasco, whatever it was that they had was already complicated and messy enough, given their history.

"I, um…" Souji's fingers drummed against the glass as he fumbled for words, which was (or had been) unusual for him, then bit his lip, as if to stop everything tumbling out at once. "I liked you. I liked you a lot, and I still _do,_ and I thought-" Adachi lifted his hand to the glass, and realised it was shaking. This was all so...unexpected. He'd seen a lot of crazy shit in the TV world, and yet Souji _still_ being interested in him, after _everything_ that had happened, surpassed it all.

"You thought right," he muttered, quiet enough that only Souji would hear it, as their fingertips met on either side of the pane. "But let me just say this _again_ : you're a dumbass." Souji laughed, not bothering to hide it this time.

"Right back at you, Adachi-san."


End file.
